Alone In The World
by TwiztedSymphony
Summary: She's lost everyone, and is ready to give up. Then she meets a stranger willing to help her.


The small figure huddled on the curb goes unknown to the cars that pass, their headlights flash on her shaking body for a few seconds before passing. She hasn't moved in hours, not when the sun painted the sky a violent red, not even when the raindrops started to sting her skin.

She's lost everything and sitting outside of the small church, she's giving up. She ran from him as the words left his mouth, she wasn't supposed to lose everyone in her life, not so soon. Isn't there a rewind button to go back and stop everyone from leaving?

She should get up, move away from the curb, and out of the rain. She can't though all of her energy has long left her body, she wouldn't get up if she could. What would be the point? She doesn't care anymore, she will literally be alone for the rest of her life.

The tears have long since stop, her eyes red and swallon, her head resting on her knees. She isn't sure if she's hiding from the rain, or from herself, she doesn't want to hide, but she doesn't want to face reality alone.

The headlights shine on her drenched body, and she doesn't move when they continue to shine, unmoving from their position. The expensive black car blending in with the night as it stops on the side of the road. The small brunette doesn't finch as the car door slams shut, she's only faintly listening to the rest of the world.

The younger girl watches hesitantly from a distance, something about the girl sitting in front of the small worn down church made her stop. "Are you ok?" She shouts through the hard down pour of rain.

The small girl still sits unmoving on the ground, almost as if she's unaware of the girl standing in the rain trying to help her. She can't find the strength to care, to look up from the ground, everyone left her. She's alone.

The car is left unattended as the younger girl rushes over the shivering body, something telling her it wasn't a joke. "Are you ok?" She repeats her question in a hushed whisper. The older girl looks up as the stranger kneels down in front of her.

She looks down her arms lazily crossed on her kness, she shakes her head droplets of water fall only to be replaced in a matter of seconds. "Do you need help?" The question is innocent, caring. It causes the older girl to look up from the cracked cement, studying the stranger through sore eyes.

"No." She whispers as her eyes hold the strangers. She's beautiful is the first thought that passes through the older girls mind as she looks over the girls face, her long black hair, or is it just because of the rain? Her soft smile is almost enough to make her lips curl upwards, but its her eyes that make her heart stop. They hold nothing but kindness and concern.

A step forward after a long silence is the cause for more tears to, hours later, find the familiar path down the girls cheeks. "Do you need help?" The younger girl ask, searching for an answer in the other girls face, when no answer is given.

Help? Does she want help? Can someone she's never seen before this night really help? It's too late now, everyones gone, she can't bring them back. She shakes her unable to meet the other girls gaze.

"Well I'm not letting you stay here alone, in the middle of nowhere during a rain storm. So I think you should let me take you home," The older girls head snaps up at the words. "Just for tonight...for as long as you need someone." The ever growing smile on the younger girls face makes it nearly impossible to say no.

Without an answer the younger girl stands, taking the older girls hand in hers pulling her gently from the ground. She leads her to the car, never letting go of her hand until she's safely inside.

* * *

The brunette looks around taking in the house, before looking to the younger girl. She waits for her to say something, still unsure of being here ina complete strangers house.

"There's clothes up in the spare room, if you want to change." The younger girl says pointing to the stairs. The small brunette nods walking towards the stairs, "Its the first door on the right." She adds watching the girl walk up the stairs.

The brunette quckly changes into the sweat pants, and a long sleeve shirt, before walking back down the stairs in search of the black hair stranger. She finds her in the kitchen her back turned away from her. She watches as the girl moves around, she's in a nearly identical outfit, only her shirt is a tank top.

She steps into the kitchen walking over to the counter across from the younger girl, taking a seat on the stool. The younger girl sets a mug down in front of the small brunette, before leaning against the island watching her.

"I'm Mitchie," She says after a moment of silence. She offers a small smile when the older girl looks up at her.

"I'm Alex," The brunette mumbles back looking down at her coffee. She isn't sure what to say to a complete stranger, "Thank you." She whispers looking back up for a split second before looking back down.

Mitchie pushes off the island stepping towards Alex, the only thing standing between them is the counter. "I haven't done anything to deserve a thank you." She smiles as Alex looks up at her.

"Are you ok?" She ask as the tears return to the older girls eyes. Alex shakes her head no, looking away from Mitchie. "Do you want to talk about it?" Curiosity sits in the back of her mind as she watches the girl in front of her.

Alex stares at the girl front of her, the tears began to blur her vision. She doesn't know why but she wants to tell Mitchie everything, and she doesn't know more then her name.

Mitchie moves to sit on the stool next to Alex. Taking a deep breath the older girl speaks, "My little brother died at birth, my parents passed away a month ago from a car accident, and today my older brother killed himself."

She can't find the will to look up at the younger girl as the tears start to fall. She stares at the hand that lays on top of hers, urging her to continue. "I'm not suppose to be alone, not already. We're supposed to die when we're old..its shouldn't of happened this way."

"My family is alive but they don't speak to me," Mitchie says as Alex wipes the tears from her eyes, only to be replaced with more. "I know what its like to be alone, but like I've said I'm here for you as long as you need someone."

A small grin finds its way to Alex's lips at the girls words. "Why do you want to help me?" She asks looking down at their still intertwined hands.

"I honestly don't know, I just knew that once I saw you sitting there I wanted to help you." Mitchie replies watching the older girls face.

Alex looks away from their hands and towards the window. She watches the rain for a moment, the only sound is the rain as it hits against the house. The older girl finds it soothing in ways.

"You can't help me," Alex says after a moment turning her head to look at the girl next to her. "I'm alone." She whispers. The words have been said so many times before thats she come to believe them.

Mitchie searches Alex's face before locking eyes with her. She smiles at the older brunette, "You are not alone." She says softly watching as a smile graces Alex's lips.

Alex believes she's isn't alone anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Just a random one shot. I'm working on getting the other two one shots I'm working on then I'm working on Tracing lines. I'm trying to write when I can, so please forgive me for the space between each post. Hopefully this one shot wasn't a waste and you enjoyed it. Please review. :)**


End file.
